The Woes of Pregnancy
by Pleasantries and the Aftermath
Summary: I'm fat!" Ino cried despondently. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, you’re not, pig. You’re pregnant like the rest of us. Now shut up and move over.” -ShikaIno. Sasusaku-


Just a spur of the moment type of thing. Still can't believe how fluffy this is. Makes me want to gag myself with a spoon. On another note, I honestly have no idea where to put this. It's ShikaIno, but the first half is all Sakura. Hm…decisions, decisions, decisions…

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, but I will gladly take character designs if given a chance. Feed the author/beggar, Kishi! Come on!**

* * *

"I'm fat," Ino announced despondently one sunny day. She was at Sakura's house, the reason being for one of the many get-togethers they had whenever they were all in the village and had some time off, which they'd been having a lot of in these past few months. An exasperated sigh echoed in the quiet of the room.

"No, you're not, pig. You're pregnant like the rest of us. Now shut up and move over," Sakura scowled, prodding the woman's hip in a bid to move and lowered herself on the couch.

"It's strange how we all got pregnant around the same time though," Tenten commented, who was five months along, as she watched Ino and Sakura bicker on their couch over Ino's weight. Hinata, who was eight months along, nodded quietly in agreement.

"Well, you know how the guys are. One person does something, they _all_ have to do it," Sakura said remembering Sasuke's reaction upon hearing Neji had non-stop sex with Tenten for five hours. Sasuke didn't allow her out of bed for two days afterwards and after everything was done, she had trouble walking for the next week.

'_Sometimes, I wonder if he's really twenty-two and not twelve.' _

As if reading her mind, Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement, reflecting on their own experiences with their husbands' competitiveness, which was quite a lot given that their husbands were Neji and Naruto respectively. A cry to Sakura's left caused the rosette-haired medic to look up.

"Mou, what am I going to do? My figure is completely ruined! Shikamaru isn't going to like me anymore and run off with some girl like that bitch from Sand!" Ino wailed into the armrest.

"I don't think Temari-san is going to be pleased to know you started calling her names again," a voice said and Sakura stopped patting her friend's hand to watch the living room door open, revealing the subject of their current one-sided conversation.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried out happily with tears in her eyes.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Troublesome. We leave you guys for a few minutes and you're already calling us cheaters," he said blandly, but it didn't stop him from encircling Ino's waist with his arms.

Sakura watched as Neji went over to Tenten's side, helping her put down the book in her hands as Naruto placed a hand over his wife's stomach to feel the baby kick. A smile made its way onto her lips when she felt a kiss pressed into her neck as her waist was encircled by a pair of familiar arms. "Sasuke," she whispered fondly.

"What gossip have you guys been sharing about us this time?" the raven-haired man asked, helping Sakura up from her seat, a common routine.

Sakura smiled. "Nothing you won't hear from one of the others in a few days," she said teasingly.

Sasuke raised his brow in challenge. "Oh really?" Sakura stuck out her tongue in response. Clearly not getting any information from her, Sasuke merely sighed and let his arms wrap around her middle and leaned down for a kiss when—

"Ahhhnnn! Why aren't you more understanding of my needs? It's because I'm fat now, isn't it? Isn't it?!" Ino shouted, distressed. Shikamaru had obviously said something wrong again.

Sasuke dropped his head. The mood was ruined, but he silently thanked his lucky stars that he had ended up with Sakura, who he was currently staring at with absolute adoration. She looked up at him with confusion and he merely smiled and nuzzled her neck and looked up at Shikamaru who was leading his wife towards the door.

"I don't know how you put up with her," Sasuke said with joking laughter, his mood having steadily brightened since his return three years ago. Shikamaru turned in the doorway.

"Troublesome. What can I say? It's love," he said with a shrug.

By then, Ino had already gotten halfway down the path. Running to catch up to her, he found her tapping her foot, a look of annoyance and irritation on her face. "You still haven't answered my question," she said.

"And what question would that be?" he asked patiently.

"Do you think I look fat?"

Her face was that of genuine anxiety. Shaking his head, Shikamaru dipped his head down. "Ino, you're not fat. You're pregnant. And before you ask, yes, you look fine and yes, I love you very much," he said truthfully. At this, Ino smiled. Returning the gesture, he placed his hand around her waist.

"So can we go home now?" he asked. Seeing her nod, he smiled once and opening the gate, steered them through the busy streets towards their shared home.


End file.
